


Rileybishop1 on wattpad is stealing  peoples   stories from ao3

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Important notice to my fellow s19 fic writers





	Rileybishop1 on wattpad is stealing  peoples   stories from ao3

If you write here or on wattpad beware this is a person on wattpad by the name of rileybishop1 who is plagiarizing other people’s stories on ao3 and posting them on wattpad as if they own them I was notified by one of my readers on here

They have already taken one of my stories for a while a maya/jack fic I wrote back in July and is deadset that they wrote it

Also head sup once you tell them those are your stories and they didn’t write it They will deny and deny if you send them a message they will block you


End file.
